Isidor Vale: The Lost Potter
by CiciWeezil
Summary: The First Wizarding War is about to begin, and the Dark Lord is gathering followers. Isidor finds himself in the middle of this war, and he is ready to fight for what he believes in. Little does he know he is about to lost everything. This is the back story of Professor Vale, who appears in my other fanfiction, Lily Potter and the Power of Love.
1. Extraordinary

The Extraordinary Child

Charlus and Dorea Potter knew their son would be a talented wizard from the moment he was born. When Dorea took him in her arms for the very first time, she smiled down at his ice blue eyes and dark hair. She certainly did not expect that dark hair to change to blue, and her reaction was of both joy and fear. Joy in knowing her son had an extraordinary power, and fear in knowing what that power meant to others.

Dorea and Charlus knew that if others found out about their son's power, they would surely want him dead, so they strove to hide him from the rest of the world, under the pretense that he was ill and fragile, until the time that they could teach him to control the power and hide it himself. And so, when he was five years old, the boy was introduced to his mother's family, the Blacks.

The Black family was large, powerful, and one of the oldest wizarding families there was. They held themselves as royalty, and expected to be treated as such. They held their heirs in high standards, and although Dorea's son was not a Black by name, he was by blood, so he, too, would be held to the same standards as the other children of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.

Dorea was nervous at first, praying her son would not slip up and reveal his power, at the risk of his own life. However, she could not keep him hidden forever. Her family would have to meet him eventually. As her husband made conversation with her father and cousins, Dorea watched her son, who was playing with the daughter of her niece. The other Black's noticed her behavior, of course, but dismissed it as her worrying for her son's health, which as far as they knew was the reason for his seclusion.

Dorea Potter had nothing to be concerned of, though. Her family adored the child, who was lovely to look at and intriguing to speak to. They spent quite awhile doting over him, telling Dorea how much he looked like her, asking if he'd revealed any magical talent yet, and even going as far to say that he was more Black than Potter. Dorea breathed more easily when they left her family late in the evening. Her son had not slipped up once. The only problem now was keeping his appearance that way from now on.

When Dorea told her son this, he simply looked at her with coal black eyes that mirrored her own, and a sweet smile that said he understood, and she thought then the exact same thought she'd had when he was born.

Isidor Lycoris Potter would be an extraordinary wizard. 


	2. Gobstones

_Sorry I took so long with this update! Hope you like it. I am going to try to update once or twice a week. Hopefully I can get this story done soon so I can finish my others. I have no clue how long this one will be. It depends on how detailed I want to get. Thank you for reading! _

_~CiciWeezil_

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day, and a certain young boy was playing Gobstones with three girls, all younger than him. The boy was eight, and the three girls, all lovely in their own respects, were six, four, and two. The eldest girl had dark hair, and heavy-lidded eyes. She was darker and had a thicker build than her sisters. The middle sister had white blonde hair, incredibly pale skin, and a thin build. The youngest child was small for her age, but like the oldest sister, she too had a mane as black as midnight. The boy with them had coal black eyes, common in the Black family, and equally ebony hair. He was pale, but not as ghostly as the four year old girl who was crying across the table from him.

She had just lost a point and a Gobstone had squirted her right in the eye. The boy handed her a rag and instructed her to hold it there. The blonde opened her other eye and looked at each of her sisters. The younger girl was staring at her with the look of concern only a toddler could wear. 'At least she's not laughing.' The middle sister thought as she turned to her older sister, who was smirking.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You."

"Why?"

"You're just so dramatic." The smirk turned into a nasty grin.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Izzy! Bella's being mean to me!" Cissy whined to the boy, who had just returned with another rag that had been dampened with a potion to clean Gobstone-related messes.

"Bella, you must be more considerate." Izzy, the boy, said to the oldest girl. He turned back to Cissy. "Now this will sting a bit." He applied the potion to the girl's eye, and they continued their game.

"I won!" Cissy squealed a little while later. "Andy, did you see that?"

The toddler clapped her hands. "Cissy win! Cissy win!" The two climbed out of their chairs and took hold of each other's hands. With Andy still chanting, "Cissy Win!", they spun around in a circle several times and then let go, falling backward onto the floor of their large playroom.

"Oh, good for you, Cissy." Bella snorted.

Cissy turned to her, the sarcasm in her sister's tone lost upon her, but her smile faded at the sight of Bella's expression, and once again she looked on the verge of tears.

"Now, Bella. Let's be kind." Izzy said. "Everyone wins sometimes, and everyone loses." He spoke softly, with a kind smile on his face.

Bella looked at him for a moment, then turned back to her watery-eyed sisters (as Andy often cried at the sight of other people's tears), and said, "Sorry, Cissy. I was just being a sore loser."

Cissy wiped the tears away before they could fall, and asked in a quiet voice, "Do you want to come draw with us?"

"Draw! Draw!" Andy repeated.

"Alright." Bella stood and followed her sisters to a cabinet which held art supplies.

"Isidor?" The children looked up to see Charlus Potter standing in the doorway. "Would you come down here a moment? And you as well, Bella."

Izzy, or Isidor, as he was actually called, stood from his chair and followed his father down the stairs, smiling at the two younger girls that he and Bella were leaving behind.

A few minutes later they found themselves in the drawing room, with Cygnus and Druella Black, Bella's parents, and Charlus and Dorea Potter, Isidor's parents. There were a few others from the Black family: the newlyweds Orion and Walburga Black, and Pollux Black, Bella's grandfather.

"Ah, Bella, come sit between Mother and Father." Druella instructed of her daughter. Bella did as she was told.

Isidor sat between his own parents opposite the other trio without being told. His mother put an arm around him and kissed him on the head. He smiled back at her.

It was Pollux who spoke first. "Well then, let us begin." He cleared his throat quite unnecessarily, and said in a self-important voice, "The betrothal of Isidor Lycoris Potter and Bellatrix Black, witnessed by myself, Pollux Black, Orion Black, Walburga Black, and the parents of the subjects of the arrangement."

Isidor listened to the speech, perplexed. He understood what betrothal meant, but he did not understand why he was being betrothed when he was only eight. He looked at his mother from the corner of his eye, but found she was staring at a space on the wall. He did the same.

"So we come to the signing. Are both parents of Bellatrix Black present?" Pollux looked to them, "For clarity, you will both sign this agreement with the knowledge of its contents and the consequences of breaking the agreement." Druella and Cygnus nodded solemnly. "Then take this quill and sign your full, true names."

Pollux watched them both write their names at the bottom of the parchment, in fancy script. He then turned to the Potters and repeated what he'd said. Isidor watched his father sign, and noticed his mother was slightly hesitant when she too, wrote her name, but no one else seemed to notice.

Pollux said a few more things after that, but Isidor did not catch most of it. His mind was working. What had just happened?

The Potters left soon after that, with Isidor just as perplexed as before. However, he knew that when they arrived at home, his mother would explain everything in detail. Most people would say that an eight-year-old could not understand what an arranged marriage was. But Dorea knew better than to think that about her son, for Isidor Potter was perfectly capable of processing the things she said.

So when Dorea finished explaining the events of the day, her son merely looked at her with the coal black eyes that mirrored her own (though she knew they were not his true eyes), and nodded, signifying his understanding.

Charlus Potter glanced from his wife to his son, and wondered just what the future held for them.


End file.
